


Riptide

by Youngbloodkralie



Series: Living Under A Paper Moon [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing, at a wedding, tim meets alex's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna be your left hand man<br/>I love you when you're singing that song and<br/>I got a lump in my throat 'cause<br/>You're gonna sing the words wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> In which Alex convinces Tim to be his date to his aunt's wedding.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Oh, all my friends are turning green_

_You're the magician's assistant in their dream_

 

Alex couldn’t express how much his family irritated him. He adored his mother, but other than that, everyone could go fuck themselves and he wouldn’t give two shits. So naturally, when he was invited to his aunt’s wedding, he needed someone to suffer with him. So he asked Tim to go with.

Alex and Tim had been dating for about a month. This “dating” consisted of them sitting and hanging out in silence with the occasional hair and hand touch, but never kissing. Both were trying to adjust to the fact that they were even together still.

“No way.” Tim snorted from the couch. He was sitting there just doing absolutely nothing, so when he was asked, the answer was automatic.

Alex sat by him. “Please? I don’t wanna suffer it by myself. Besides, we could make fun of people.”

“I don’t do weddings, Kralie.”

“Well, now you do. Come on, all you have to do is look nice- which you do on a daily basis. You’re my arm candy.” Alex offered a smile.

Tim chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Glad to know I’m just arm candy for you. But sure, I’ll go.”

Alex frowned just barely. “I didn’t mean…”

“Of course you didn’t. Now come here and watch this movie with me.”

 

Tim seriously didn’t want to go to this stupid wedding. But since he didn’t want to let his, dare he say it, _boyfriend_ down, he’d have to go. He’d need some help first.

“Of course I’ll help you, man.” Brian replied with his usual smile when Tim asked him for dancing lessons. Honestly, sometimes he thought Brian was hiding something behind that smile. No one smiles that much and means it.

“Really? Thanks…” Tim managed a smile around his cigarette before he just took it out and tossed it to the ground, stepping on it with the tip of his shoe a couple times. “When are you free?”

“I’m actually free now, if you wanna get started.” Brian shrugged slightly, that smile still permanently on his face.

Tim blinked a little before nodding. “Yeah, sure.” He smiled wider. “But you have to cover windows ‘n shit up. Don’t need people seeing and telling Alex.” He scowled when Brian started laughing at him. “What?”

“You. You’re actually...doing something for Alex. It’s sweet.” His best friend grinned and ruffled his hair, making Tim glare up at him in only slight fake annoyance.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just help me.” He muttered, fighting a smile when Brian’s arm was slung around his shoulders to lead him to his place.

When they got there, Brian made sure all the windows were covered until Tim wasn’t so edgy.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Okay, teach me.”

Brian laughed and put on music just so it wasn’t so eerily quiet. “Come here.”

Tim did as told, following any orders he was given with the occasional sarcastic comment. Of course, all that did was make Brian hit him in the back of the head playfully and they’d start laughing.

What Tim didn’t expect however, was that Alex was giving him the silent treatment when he sat on the couch by him.

“Kralie?” He blinked, waving a hand in front of Alex’s face. “You in there?”

Alex rolled his eyes a little and turned on the TV. When Tim tried to put his head in Alex’s lap, Alex swiftly got up and headed for the kitchen.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Tim followed him out to the kitchen with eyes slightly narrowed. He always hated when Alex was moody. It always made him question why he liked the asshole in the first place.

“Are you with Brian?”

Well that was weird. “Huh?”

“I asked are you with Brian? Like...with him.” Alex made some weird waving of his hand for emphasis.

“What, like how I’m with you? No. The only person I’m ‘with’ is you.” Tim stared at his boyfriend a little. “Why..?”

Alex was silent.

“Alex? Kralie if you thought I was cheating on you, I wanna know why.”

“Jay heard you guys.”

Tim flushed a little. He must have heard Brian teaching him how to dance then. What could Jay have heard that he would have assumed that? Oh duh. The windows being covered probably didn’t help.

“Okay I’m being honest here when I say that’s not what it was at all I swear.”

“Then what was it?”

Tim paused. “I can’t tell you.” He swallowed when Alex scoffed and looked away. “Alex I’m not cheating on you with Brian. That just sounds ridiculous in itself.”

“You guys are close enough. Wouldn’t put it past you two to get together. Even if it was behind my back.”

“Oh come on. Now you’re being stupid. More than usual.” Tim stared at him. “You seriously wouldn’t think I’d cheat on you, right?” When Alex stayed quiet, Tim’s eyes narrowed. “Look. I know you have to keep this whole reputation of being a stupid dick, but this is ridiculous. But whatever. Just let me prove you wrong at the wedding.”

Alex inhaled sharply a bit and looked away. “Yeah. Okay.” He ran a hand through his hair before his eyes met Tim’s. “Deal. Prove it to me at the wedding.”

 

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. When they got to the wedding, Alex had been bombarded by family members wanting to know how he was doing at college and who this new boy was. And of course that meant Tim was getting told stories of other guys Alex had gone out with while they compared Tim to them.

Tim ignored the mouthed apology that Alex had been giving him for the last half hour as he looked around, soon being confronted by who he assumed to be Alex’s mother.

“Oh. Hi Mrs. Kralie.” He smiled sheepishly. “Need something?”

“Oh, just wanted to have a little chat.”

Tim swallowed a bit nervously, glancing to the glass he couldn’t even remember obtaining earlier. “About?”

“My son, of course.” She started to smile a bit. “I’ve got to do that required mom thing where I make sure you’re treating him right. Otherwise, what kind of mother would I be?”

Tim couldn’t help but smile at that. He had never had the type of relationship with his mother that would mean she could do that to anyone he dated. Not like he could, she put him in the hospital too many times for him to be able to make any friends before sending him back.

“Your son’s a handful.” He mumbled against the rim of his glass.

“Oh I know. He’s a major pain in the ass.” Tim almost spit out his drink. “But we love him anyway.”

He paused a little at that before nodding. “Yeah. We do.” He said a bit quietly.

She gave a slight nod before proceeding to sort of just mumble random things about her son as she scanned the crowd a bit. When Tim spotted Alex however, he mumbled a farewell before wandering over to his boyfriend.

“Hey.” He smiled a bit.

“Oh. Hey.” Alex’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Having fun talking to my mom?”

Tim snorted and nudged him. “Somewhat. We both agreed you’re a pain in the ass.” He ignored Alex’s eye roll as he tried to figure out what song was playing. When he recognized it, he quietly sat his drink down on a table and looked at Alex.

“What?” Alex blinked and looked at him.

“Dance with me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious than I am now. Hurry up.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. He then sighed heavily and sat his drink beside Tim’s. “Fine.”

Tim grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged him out whether other’s were dancing. Lucky for Alex, it was a pretty upbeat song so they weren’t clinging to each other where his mom could see. Not that he was embarrassed by Tim. He wasn’t. It was that his mother had the tendency to never let things like his relationships go.

Alex was so stuck in his little world that when Tim twirled him, he flushed. “Tim.” He hissed under his breath. However, he started blushing when he realized Tim was singing along to the song.

“ _Oh lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side. I wanna be your left hand man.._ ” He could hear Tim singing. Okay yeah he didn’t expect Tim to be able to sing. At all. They should probably start talking more.

When the song ended, Tim was the one standing there awkwardly as a slower song began. Alex paused before hesitantly pulling Tim close to him. One of Tim’s hands managed to rest on Alex’s shoulder despite the sudden change.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” He mumbled in Tim’s ear.

Tim laughed softly. “That’s why I was hanging out with Brian.”

Alex pulled away slightly, still swaying them slightly. “Huh?”

“He was teaching me how to dance. Wanted to impress you I guess?” He pulled the hand that was laced with Alex’s away to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. “Did it wo-”

Tim was cut off by Alex’s lips suddenly on his. Even as he kissed back and adjusted his hands to pull Alex closer, a blush was obviously on his face. He was also the one to break the kiss though he could still feel Alex’s breath on his lips.

“Is that a yes?” He mumbled quietly.

“What do you think?”


End file.
